


【莲真】Dreaming About Heroin

by Thealchemist1991



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thealchemist1991/pseuds/Thealchemist1991
Summary: 包含：捏造，大量心理活动，睡奸也许是tv时间线的其中一个节点。带了一点敏味的那种东西，用了小说里莲和真司的过去经历，其他的部分舍弃了（无慈悲）好多废话，肉也干。很多纠结的东西。 秋山莲是鸡掰别扭人，但是这也让他很有意思。两个人都有点说不出来的不对劲。
Relationships: Akiyama Ren/Kido Shinji, 莲真





	【莲真】Dreaming About Heroin

秋山莲回到花鸡的时候，已经是半夜了。他刚刚经过一次战斗，将镜世界的怪物消灭的同时，他因为对方的垂死挣扎狠狠地被掀翻摔在墙上。他感觉些微温热的血从手臂和肋侧流了出来。他觉得自己状态并不好——不是说力量变弱了，而是手脚变得迟疑，似乎被沉重的黑暗缠住了一般。他知道那样会杀死他，但却不清楚那沉重的负担来自何处，是恐惧还是焦躁……他还不得而知。

爬上楼梯，站在卧室门前时，他停顿了一下，在黑暗中看着门把手——接着他仅把门打开一个缝隙，朝里面瞥去；他看见城户真司已经熬不住夜了，在床单上抱着被子沉睡。莲的皮鞋踩在地板上发出的声音和开门的声响都没有弄醒他，只是让他在睡梦中翻了个身，接着继续呼呼大睡。他忘记拉上床前的帘子了，也许是因为他前一刻还在等待莲回来，坐在床上却自顾自睡过去了。

秋山莲走了过去，此时站在真司床前的他背朝着窗户透出的月光，将自己的影子投下，覆盖在真司的身上；因为被子和床单的褶皱那条人影扭曲了，看上去像是一只可怖的夜行动物盘踞在沉睡的受害者身上，没有露出獠牙，只是黑沉沉地趴伏着，压迫着某人的睡眠。莲听到自己沉重的呼吸声和真司睡梦中漏出的只言片语交织在一起，让他耳边连着脸颊和脖颈的地方发热。

莲时常对真司产生欲望——许多种欲望，单纯的情欲，莫名其妙的求知欲，矛盾的保护欲和破坏欲。或许我们可以把人类叫做一个欲望的集合体，唯有人类在这一阶段上是如此复杂。在骑士战争的间隙中，可以对这些特殊又独立的人类个体进行观察：他们都充满了极端的一些欲望，简直是不同人类的代表，让任何心理学家喜出望外……秋山莲也是其中之一。此时他看到自己的影子像是野兽般显露食欲，终于张口，盘绕在真司裸露的脖颈上，像牙齿般陷了进去。于是他很快意识到他产生了欲望。

有时候他发了狠一般干他的同居人，而对方除了会抱怨几句以外不会有多余的抵抗。被撞着碰到墙的时候，真司会发出几声痛嘶，及其隐忍和色情，和战斗时发出的恼火的哼唧或是委屈的痛呼不同，是某种仿佛气绝一般悲伤和柔软的声音。当嘴唇被咬破的时候，他也不会反抗，血在绷紧了的动作中蹭在枕套上。只有在实在受不了的时候，他才会无意识地推搡着莲，发出几声恼火的气音。秋山莲会为此更为焦虑。

真司觉得尾椎部分传来隐秘的酸麻饱胀，还有泡在热水里的那种令人昏昏欲睡的舒适感，这让他不是很想从半昏睡的状态中醒来。接着他隐约感觉到撑开的穴口被谁的指尖轻轻按压再继续拉开，发烫的手指和嘴唇急切地在自己身上索取着。他感到喉咙里沉闷发热，缓慢地在那些手指中挣扎着，然后仰起头。在令人窒息的热气中他的挣扎破开了一点缝隙，接着他发觉自己的裤子已经被人脱掉了；接着回来的是嗅觉，他闻到一些熟悉的味道。

"莲……？"真司用刚睡醒的那种发黏的嗓音说，语尾上扬，好像在发出疑问。莲没有回答，接着把刚刚抽出一部分的阴茎塞回那温暖的巢穴，像是急切地想要获得安慰一般享受着那温顺亲切的吮吸。一些液体顺着动作流了出来，感觉到这些的真司从喉咙深处吐出几声呜咽，为胯骨和腹部遭受的压迫感而呻吟出声。他能感觉到扩张不充分的穴口被反复用力挤开而充血泛酸，为此他的腿根下意识地抽搐发颤。

真司的脑袋此时昏昏沉沉，处于半梦半醒的状态。 他的眼眶里流出几滴眼泪，嘴里因为腰和腿的酸痛而持续嘟哝着。他闻到一点铁锈和皮革的味道，本能让他的挣扎更加舒缓。"莲？你又去战斗了……？"他艰难地说，因为困倦和喉咙干涩而口齿不清。"你受伤了吗？我闻到……"

"……没有大碍。"莲本来很想保持沉默，但下意识地回答了真司。他知道自己的手臂和左侧肋骨处擦伤了一点，但那都只是小打小闹级别的伤害。他忽略了真司小小的挣扎（试图看看莲的伤口），摁住对方的肩膀把脸贴近真司的脖颈处。真司的身上有着那种潮湿而温暖的味道，还有点薄荷味儿，也许是刚洗过澡的缘故。这时候他的沉默令人感到无力，只想更深地埋入那种温和的气息中——尽管去填补自己的空洞吧，怎么索取都可以，一切都被允许了。

真司侧着身转过头来，眼睛仍然半闭着，眼皮微微眨动，眼眶湿润，因为胸闷而微张着嘴。莲用另一只手枕在真司的头下面，托住他的头颈连接处，然后吻他的嘴唇。真司保持着半张嘴的样子，消极地对待对方唇舌的入侵。他对自我空间安全距离什么的完全没有概念，别说是被随意强迫性地这样亲吻，被莲从床上操醒也没有什么过激反应。涎液从嘴角流下，真司发出轻柔的哼鸣，像被捉住了的小猫似的。

莲把他翻过来，他的嘴唇向下挪去，贴在城户真司裸露的的胸口上。真司像是被烫到了一样抖了一下，但是什么都没说——在做爱时他几乎是不说话的，至少在脑袋还算清醒的时候他不会说什么。当莲恶劣地带着玩弄的心态亲吻舔咬真司浅褐色的乳头时，他难耐地颤抖起来。一点唾液留在变得坚硬的乳头上，让那里微弱地反光，这让真司不在试图低头看着莲的动作，而是满面通红地闭上眼睛。他耳边全是莲压抑的哼声和叹息，以及自己陌生的呜咽呻吟。

他被操射了，眼泪无意识地流出眼眶，又被对方的手擦去。真司有时也会为了莲做爱时的温柔而感到惊讶，但是高潮的感受没有允许他加以思考。还没等他重新硬起来，莲撑起上身，把真司的腿抬起来搁置在腰间；接着莲挤开发热泛红的穴口继续插了进去，两人之间发出几声黏腻的水声。他摁住了真司的胯部，好让那高热的穴道完整地吞下整根阴茎，在肉壁上留下烫伤般的摩擦。

真司因为不知道他现在感受的是快感还是痛苦而发出微弱的哭叫声，接着是连续的抽气声，像是经历着过呼吸一般恐慌。他裸露的胸膛颤抖起伏，仿佛失去控制一般，脆弱地袒露着致命的每个细节。莲再度低下身去，压住了他的肩膀，感受着身下的扭动，血肉的柔软和包裹着自己的吮吸。真司被连续的操弄折腾得想逃脱这个怀抱，但是手中的动作却只是回抱住了对方，这让他的身躯更贴近莲了。

秋山莲此刻感觉两个人仿佛被什么吞没了一般，至于他是欲望，至于真司则是柔情。他为此绝望了一瞬。他会为了欲望质问自己究竟窥探着什么，从那双褐色的眼睛里他试图看出什么……但是下一刻，真司的手指放在了他的后脑，指肚轻轻磨蹭着他后颈的皮肤，指尖插进他的头发之间。那些手指同样是颤抖而温暖的。

真司睡前忘记了拉窗帘，光线反正也不刺眼，他无论如何都能睡得死沉。他的脸因为布满泪水而反光，神色几乎完全是温柔而无神的。他近乎完全裸露的身躯暴露在月光下，从莲的角度看来，真司本身肤色健康的躯干显得更为苍白，边缘和空气的界限变得暧昧不清——也可能是汗水令他的视线模糊。总之，真司舒展的身躯如某种雕像般依靠在床边；向旁边伸出的手臂几乎垂下，看上去很像垂死的牺牲品……而他却像是变成了缠住他的黑暗本身，伏在对方的身上，遮住了他的腰际和双腿。真司像是被黑暗裹挟，肏弄着，浑浊的液体在他的小腹皮肤上流淌。

从一开始，秋山莲就隐约知道他的契约兽是在嘲讽他的立场。即非老鼠也非鸟类，在黄昏时刻徘徊不前的蝙蝠。……现在他回不去。他做不到。原本他以为他至少可以在这明暗交界线之上苟延残喘。他被硬生生拉进一个明亮的白昼，不至于刺眼但是很温暖。他注视着城户真司的双眼，他的虹膜颜色同样是一种温和的棕褐色……被阳光融入而褪色。

他握着城户真司的手指，那些手指柔软，像是草食动物的肉体，关节根部没有狰狞的茧。每当如此握住真司的手的时候，他就冒出那种混杂着谨慎和恐慌的态度来。过去的时间里他就只是为了寻找一双握住自己的手。还是幼童的时候，莲也曾这样在晚上轻轻握住自己的手，翻看着自己的手指，反复练习着，似乎是希望能握住谁的手再入睡。只不过是这样的事而已，却要花上很多人的生命去办……他发觉自己办不到，并为此绝望。在射精的时候，他紧紧抓住真司的手，腕骨被捏痛的感觉让真司不适地哼了一声，接着力道便松了下来。

城户真司的手指柔软潮湿，指甲修剪得圆钝，形状漂亮匀称，似乎是绝不会伤害任何人的手。相比之下莲的手更大些，骨节更突出，时常在情感驱使下用力过猛去殴打什么东西，关节常常因为揍人而破皮，变得粗糙坚硬。他们差的远了，秋山莲比城户真司不留情面，秋山莲比城户真司强硬，秋山莲比城户真司思路清晰选择明智……然而，真司觉得有必要保护莲。不光是保护所有的骑士的生命，他觉得自己有那个义务保护莲——至于从什么东西之中保护，为了秋山莲他想要反抗的究竟是什么样的命运，他则一无所知。

他忍不住在那过于宽容的怀抱中漏出一声哭泣，下一秒那软弱的啜泣又被硬生生咽回去了。他只流出一滴泪水，不知是冰凉的还是滚烫的，滴落在那颤抖的胸口。——像是了解到他的渴望般，环住他肩膀的手臂又收紧了些，只是动作依旧是温和而小心的，这几乎不像平日那个不懂人心的笨蛋了。你该知道。你应该是都知道的。秋山莲在这片刻的宁静中想到。……其实你都知道。

城户真司在胸口被压迫的呼吸不畅感中艰难地小声哼哼着，是莲没有听过的曲调，风格不像是真司的mp3里存着的那几首流行歌。城户真司还没有告诉过他，蕴藏在自己心中的旋律是来自于怎样的鼓声，仿佛着了魔或是神上了身一般，那种鼓声自顾自地闯进胸膛。也许那是真司还在混沌的幼儿时期，由祖母哼唱的曲子，若是那样，其中蕴含的奇怪的宁静感就有解释的可能了。

城户真司是他无法完全理解的一个存在，面对他莲总感觉话语像是打在棉花上一般无力，闻起来总像是温牛奶或者是晒过的羊毛衫——如果现在秋山莲掐断他的脖子，或是给他下毒，或是割开他的喉咙，他都不会有所察觉。他们只是为自己的愿望战斗，他们不是不死之身——这让莲感到深深的恐惧，因为他还不打算屈服于绝望——绝望，而非单纯的死亡。

秋山莲想起以前曾经跟着父亲走过的山路。他非常喜欢记忆里的那些景象，却只能通过模糊的印象回忆其中的潮湿气味和树荫——几乎全被父亲死去时迸发的血腥味掩盖住了。他从未为父亲祈祷过冥福，不是因为仇恨父亲，而是打心底地觉得毫无意义。父亲的脑浆，父亲的颤抖的手，父亲的混乱的话语——父亲真的想要杀死自己。未成年的混沌的脑袋里被留下鲜明的印象，仿佛被枪打烂半边脑袋的不是父亲而是自己。

但是那不是父亲的错。如果父亲前去那个世界，所见的一定是他们一家曾经共同跋涉过的小溪和山路吧：秋天的时候落叶已经堆在脚边沙沙作响，泥土的气味掩盖了血腥味和火药味，让心变得宁静，那样父亲也就不治而愈了。而且，父亲在身边看到的，想必是那个真实的儿子，而非扮演自己儿子的罪犯。父亲一定是不需要这样的自己去祈祷的。

然而，当真司为谁祈祷的时候，愤怒和强烈的哭泣的冲动总会袭上他的心头。他这辈子没信过什么神和魔鬼，他信过最飘渺的东西莫过于骑士战争，那时绝望或许动摇了他的本性。即使如此，他也从未祈祷过，无论是为了惠里，还是自己。但是——当他看到真司时常替换的鲜花鲜明地插在病床床头时，那种冲动没能让他质问对方，而是更为恐惧——也许他面对的就是那种，更大，无法评判的什么东西。如果他要祈祷，那就是对着那个什么东西祈祷了。

你在想什么。莲终于问了，他感到非常疲惫，是那种太阳穴抽痛的感觉。现在他的头还在痛，但是被做爱后的困倦挤开了一点。他看到真司的表情，那傻瓜的漂亮面孔上露出若有所思的表情。你在考虑什么。你知道笨蛋想太多只会秃头吗？

"也许。也许有一天，我们都……都能想想过去的事情。并且，想的时候也能普通地笑出来。不是难过地去哭泣，而是单纯地回想。这样就好了。"真司说，每说一个词他的声音就小一些，"足够了。"

那会是足够美好的生活。

莲往旁边挪了些，但手臂仍然落在真司腰间，自己的手扣住他的手。疲惫和焦虑让他变得软弱。秋山莲终归要屈服，因为面对的某种存在实在过于巨大，所以潮水般的感情把他淹没。

窗外在下雨，潮湿的空气似乎侵入了室内。城户真司没有打鼾，平静的呼吸声表明他已经累得睡着了。莲感觉手中摸到的身躯是温暖的，当他贴近几乎就能听见血液在皮肤下流动的细微声响，如同暗河在地下流动。但是真司的血液是温热甚至滚烫的，就像火焰在流动。秋山莲则时常觉得自己的胸腔空洞发冷，但此时却与对方的心脏一同颤抖着，而且他听到其中传来的鼓声，生命在其中鲜活地跳动。

他花了十几年时间，发现自己不过是在小心翼翼地寻找过去的道路——但过去是另一个世界，是另一颗星球。睡着的时候他无意识地握着城户真司的手，那种残留的疼痛逐渐消失了，仿佛借此就能窥探隧道尽头的什么东西。


End file.
